


Razorfish

by orphan_account



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tumblr Prompt TagMeikahidenori chose “What’s in the box?”





	Razorfish

“What’s in the box?”

The shock of Alan’s inquisitive voice made Gordon jolt in his crouched position at the foot of his bed, immediately moving to cover his precious object.

“Nothing,” he answered, a little too quickly, provoking Alan’s curiosity further. “And get out of my room, kiddo.”

“Awh! C’mon, Gords, lemme see!” Alan whined impishly, craning his neck from his position behind his older brother.

An indignant grumble was his response as Gordon hurriedly collected his awkwardly large box and held it to his chest, standing up and glaring at his younger brother over his shoulder. 

“C’mon, Gords,” Alan repeated, stepping further into Gordon’s room, noticing the small blush of colour that had risen on his brother’s flustered face. “I won’t tell anyone… Is it a gift?”

“No…”

“An outfit? Like a costume?”

“Alan, no it’s not a-”

“Ooh! Something you’ve got planned as a prank?”

“Alan, it’s no-”

“Sex toys?”

“Yes.”

“Really?!”

“NO, Alan!”

An exasperated sigh left the aquanaut’s mouth as he glared at his younger sibling, rich azure eyes looking at him expectantly.

“It’s nothing... zip… nada… zilch… none of your business!” Gordon snapped, shuffling away from the intrigued teenager and setting the box down heavily onto his bed.

“But…”

“Out!” Gordon waved his brother away, annoyance now creeping across his flushed face.

Alan snorted and retreated from Gordon’s room, curiosity still tearing at his gut as he made his way across the hall to his own room, slipping down beside the door to peer through, waiting for his older sibling to leave or to catch a glimpse of the object hidden within the box.

A few hours later, Alan was awoken by the sound of a door opening in the hallway, his eyes immediately darting to the gap in his own to see where the noise came from. 

His older brother was finally leaving his bedroom.

Waiting until Gordon had left, stalking out of his room towards the living room, Alan crept along the hall and slipped through his brother’s bedroom door.

Eyes scanning the fairly large room, Alan finally spotted the mysterious cardboard box lying beside the bed, it’s contents hastily returned with the lid flaps barely covering them.

Checking the hall behind a final time, the youngest Tracy rushed to kneel next to the box, flinging the top open and reaching his hands inside to find…

A motorcycle helmet and matching leathers.

Alan frowned for a moment, scrutinising the helmet and tinted visor; the sponsorship stickers and colourful artwork bearing a striking resemblance to that of…

“The Razorfish…” Alan breathed, disbelief crossing his features as he gawped at the name in embellished cursive font across the base of the helmet.

The Razorfish was Alan’s superbike hero. The only champion to have retained the top spot of both the Superbike Championship and the TT race for five consecutive years, with this year’s season due to make it a sixth.

But why did Gordon have a replica of The Razorfish’s racing leathers and helmet? Gordon wasn’t a Motorbike Racing enthusiast, Alan reasoned. 

His older brother always making excuses as to why he could never take Alan to the Isle of Man TT race each spring to watch his favourite superbike champion defy death on the gruelling high-speed racecourse. 

Infact, now Alan came to think about it, Gordon was always on leave whenever it came to the TT race, whether it fell in May or June, Gordon would never be around.

Staring at the helmet and leathers in his hands, Alan noticed the deep gouge along the base of it below the visor. 

That gouge happened when The Razorfish had been flipped from his bike at high speed due to debris on the racetrack.

This wasn’t just a replica, after all...

The furious sound of someone clearing their throat behind him drew Alan’s attention away from the racing helmet.

“Alan…” Gordon’s look of anger softened immediately when he saw his younger brother beaming up at him, racing leathers clutched in his hands.

“Why do you have these?” Alan asked, his smile illuminating his face as he stood with the items in his hands, holding them as if they were prized possessions. “Do you know how much I love The Razorfish? Gordon, he’s like, the coolest and most fearless biker ever.”

Gordon shifted uncomfortably, hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck bashfully.

“Oh he’s not that great, Allie,” he countered, holding out his hands to take the leathers and racing helmet from his younger brother, “Though I’m sure he’d be flattered to hear you say that...”

As Alan stared at Gordon in complete disbelief, large cerulean eyes almost bulging out of his head.

“You…” He whispered, a look of awe spreading wide across his face. 

Alan’s mouth fell open as Gordon nodded, slipping the racing helmet over his head and grinning slightly.

“Surprise?”

“YOU'RE THE RAZORFISH?!” Alan bellowed, his young voice cracking with excitement before he wailed happily.

Gordon felt the arms of his youngest brother wrap tightly around his chest as he was drawn into a crushing hug, chuckling at Alan’s excitement.

Pulling away and staring up at his brother, adoration clear on his face, Alan narrowed his eyes slightly and cocked his head. 

“You have to take me with you this year… No excuses!”


End file.
